Wrinkles in fabrics are caused by the bending and creasing of the textile material which places an external portion of a filament in a yam under tension while the internal portion of that filament in the yam is placed under compression. Particularly with cotton fabrics, the hydrogen bonding that occurs between the cellulose molecules contributes to keeping wrinkles in place. The wrinkling of fabric, in particular clothing, is therefore subject to the inherent tensional elastic deformation and recovery properties of the fibres which constitute the yarn and fabrics.
There is a demand for a quick fix which will help to diminish the labour involved in home laundering and/or the cost and time involved in dry cleaning or commercial laundering. This has brought additional pressure to bear on textile technologists to produce a product that will sufficiently reduce wrinkles in fabrics, especially clothing, and to produce a good appearance through a simple, convenient application of a product.
The present invention helps remove wrinkles from fabrics, including clothing, dry cleanable fabrics and draperies, without the need for ironing. The present invention can be used on washed clothing, which is damp or dry, to relax wrinkles and give clothes a ready to wear look that is demanded by today's consumer. The present invention also essentially eliminates the need for touch up ironing usually associated with closet, drawer, and suitcase storage of garments.
When ironing is desired however, the present invention can also act as an excellent ironing aid. The present invention makes the task of ironing easier and faster by creating less iron drag. When used as an ironing aid, the composition of the present invention produces a crisp, smooth appearance similar to that of spray starch ironing aids without the dry residue or flaking that occurs with typical spray starch ironing aids. It appears that recognition of improved “ease of ironing” can arise from a combination of at least three factors, namely fewer wrinkles to be removed, wrinkles more easily removed (e.g. with less weight upon the iron), or more completely removed, and less effort required to slide the iron along the fabric.
An additional benefit of the composition of the present invention is an in-wear wrinkle control benefit. The composition of the present invention can help to prevent future wrinkles from forming in the fabric even after the fabric has been through a wash cycle, or a tumble drying process.
Another property which it would be desirable to impart is the reduction of wet soiling. Some wrinkle recovery treatments have the disadvantage that wet soiling is adversely effected. Hence, it is often also necessary to treat the textile material further to improve its wet soiling characteristics. It would therefore be desirable to find a process according to which wrinkle recovery as well as wet soiling is improved.
Surprisingly, it has been found that the use of selected polyorganosiloxanes, or mixtures thereof, together with selected additives in fabric softener compositions provide excellent wrinkle recovery and ironing improvement effects as well as a reduction of wet soiling when applied to fabrics during a textile laundry operation.
As given above one component of the compositions of the present invention are polyorganosiloxanes. Such compounds are known to be used on an industrial scale to finish fabrics by providing them with a permanent or semi-permanent finish aimed at improving their general appearance. Significant for these industrial fabric finishing processes is a co-called curing step generally involving temperatures in excess of 150° C. often for periods of one hour or more. The object here is to form a chemical finish which resists destruction during subsequent cleaning/laundering of fabrics. This process of finishing is not carried out in domestic applications and accordingly one would not expect benefits of a comparable nature or magnitude from polyorganosiloxanes included as adjuncts in domestic softeners.
Indeed, it is noteworthy that if the compounds of the current invention achieved a permanence associated with industrial textile finishing, problems associated with a cumulative build through the wash cycles could occur such as fabric discoloration and even in extremes an unpleasant feel to the wearer.